Cumpleaños - Mustav (Marco x Gustav) Svtoe
by YaoiStuff
Summary: Gustav llega de sorpresa a la casa de los Díaz por el cumpleaños de Marco, éste tenia que entretenerlo durante todo el día mientras que sus amigos y familiares se encargaban de los preparativos de su fiesta sorpresa, pero Gustav aprovecho demasiado el estar a solas junto a él chico.
1. Cumpleaños 1

Sábado,30 de Abril 2016.

 ** _Punto de vista de Marco:_**

El fuerte sonido de la alarma me despertó, no sabia que hora u que día era, aun estaba algo dormido, y no podía saber que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor, mi cerebro apenas estaba tratando de despertar del todo también

Hoy es sábado... Mi cumpleaños.

¡Mi cumpleaños es hoy!

Me levante de golpe de la cama, y si, casi me parto la boca contra el suelo, pero... Me gano la emoción.

Fui directo al cuarto de mis padres, ellos tenían que saber que día era hoy, pero aun así quería ir a despertarlos para decirles.  
Cuando entre casi azotando la puerta, me di cuenta de que no estaban ahí. Y pensé _"La cocina."_

¡Claro! ¡Podrían ya estar desayunando!

Me di la vuelta y me aproxime de nuevo hacia los escalones, tenia que cuidarme de no caer y morir a causa de estas, así que tuve que ir con cuidado.

Pero por segunda vez, cuando baje tampoco estaban en el comedor, ¿Donde más podrían estar? Posiblemente ya habían ido al trabajo antes de que yo despertará...

Eso no me quito la felicidad, ya estaba acostumbrado a que mis padres desaparecieran en fechas importantes, la mayoría del tiempo tenían que trabajar y eso yo ya lo entendía desde pequeño.

Osea que la única que me quedaba en casa era... ¡Star! ¡Claro que si, ella esta arriba!

Quizá no vino a felicitarme debido a que no sabe que día cumplo años.

Tuve que subir otra vez los escalones, Dios, la emoción ni siquiera me deja cansarme de hacer esto.

Cuando llegue a su habitación, toque la puerta primero, no debo interrumpir su privacidad si no quiero morir el mismo día que cumplo años.

Espere su respuesta por unos segundos, pero no hubo nada. De nuevo la golpe con más fuerza, ella tiende a tener el sueño pesado, y quizá no me escucho. Pero por más fuerte que tocase tampoco hubo ni un solo ruido, quizá esto ya era malo, decidí entrar, y cuando lo hice ví que no había absolutamente nadie en ese lugar, y luego recordé.

Ella me dijo que no estaría en casa por dos semanas, estaría junto a sus padres.

Dios... ¿No habría nadie felicitandome por mi cumpleaños? Eso ya es triste.

¿Mis amigos? No, estamos de vacaciones, no los veré hasta el regreso a clases.

Bueno, quizá cuando mis padres regresen hasta la noche puedan felicitarme al menos... Aunque mi felicidad desapareció de inmediato, si estaba realmente emocionado, no había previsto que esto pasaría.

Fui de nuevo a mi habitación, podría dormir un rato para que al menos mi auto estima se subiera de nuevo, además, me la pasaría el día entero sólo en casa.

.

.

.  
Un peso en mis labios... Y también encima mio... Trato de abrir los ojos, ¡Y tampoco puedo! ¿Será parálisis del sueño? Jamás me ha dado, y jamás he oído sobre como hacer para que se esfume, tan solo dicen que hay que mantenerse quieto,y calmado, ugh, esto va ser largo...

Siento algo dentro de mi boca... ¿Que demonios esta pasando? Quizá mi miedo me esta haciendo sentir cosas... Pero aun así... esto se siente bien...

Sentí como se retiró, que bueno, ya me estaba quedando sin aire, aunque por otra parte, también mi vista regreso, y justo lo que pude apreciar primero fue como una mano se alejaba de ella. Esa persona era. . .

JOHN CENAA!

—¿Gustav? —Estaba encima mío, y... Me había cubierto los ojos con su mano hace unos instantes.

¿Que estaba haciendo?

Fue tanto su sorpresa cuando lo llame, que incluso se asustó y cayó de la cama.

Iba a ayudarlo, me levante rápidamente, pero antes de poder hacerlo él ya se había puesto de pie.

—¡M-Marco! —Se le veía nervioso, como si el que yo lo haya atrapado lo sorprendiera, no quería que lo viera. —¿Cómo estas? —Era obvio que no me quería hablar de eso, así que cambio de tema.

—Sí... Yo estoy bien pero... ¿Cómo entraste? —Pregunté.

—Ah... Por la ventana. Estuve tocando durante veinte minutos y no atendiste, así que no me quedo de otra... ¡Mira! —Con un tono alegre me mostró los múltiples golpes y cortadas que se le habían hecho debido a que posiblemente al tratar de treparla se lastimo.

—De acuerdo, pero... ¡Iugh! ¿Que es eso? —Volví a observar detalladamente sus heridas, tenia una cortada demasiado grande en su codo, se veía muy profunda y también dolorosa, ¿Que acaso ese chico no sentía nada? Yo ya estaría escribiendo mi testamento si tan sólo me cortará un poco.

—¿Uh? No te preocupes, no me duele del todo. —Se mostró despreocupado.

—¿Seguro? —Le volví a preguntar.

—Seguro. —Afirmó.

—De acuerdo... Pero, ¿Que hay sobre lo que me estabas haciendo allá en mi ca.. —

—¡AH! —Su grito no me dejo continuar. —Ahora si me duele... Creo que mejor si te pediré esa ayuda... ¿Sabes vendar?

—Sí, espera aquí, ¿De acuerdo? —Tan solo ví que asintió y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, esperando a que me fuera de la habitación.

Yo me levante de mi cama , y fui directo a la salida, si no recuerdo mal tenemos un botiquín de emergencia en la sala.

Fui por las escaleras, y cuando llegue a la parte baja me di cuenta en el reloj de la sala que apenas eran las 4:30 de la tarde, tengo el sueño pesado, sí.

Me concentre en buscar por lo que había ido, y por mucha suerte recordé que mamá siempre lo deja debajo del sofá. Fui hasta allá y lo saque, primero lo revise para ver si tenia lo que iba necesitar, y por lo parecido parecía que estaba totalmente completo.  
Tuve que cargar esa enorme cosa de regreso para arriba, había demasiado ahí dentro y por lo tanto era pesadisimo.

Cuando finalmente llegue arriba, lo arrastre por todo el pasillo hasta mi cuarto, donde ya cansado lo tire hacia dentro para abrir la puerta.

Gustav se asustó, estaba recostado sobre la cama y cuando avente esa cosa dentro se levantó de golpe.

—Perdón. —Tuve que disculparme.

Millones de medicinas, y otras cosas se esparcieron por el suelo, lo único que puedo saber ahora es que mamá me matará.

—Tan solo... Ayudame con esto. —Fue lo único que me respondió.

Con la vista pude localizar una venda, algodón, y una botella con poco alcohol, ya que el demás líquido se tiró también. Los tome y me dedique a ayudar a Gustav.

Fui hasta donde estaba y me puse de rodillas enfrente de él, así me acomodaba mejor.

—Y... ¿Vas a contarme esta vez que es lo que haces aquí? —Pregunte.

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños, no quería faltar... —Respondió, pero en su tono se notaba... ¿melancólico?

Pero lo importante en ese momento era... Que tan sólo unas horas, estaba triste, pasaría el día de mi cumpleaños totalmente solo, y con mucha suerte mis padres llegarían a felicitarme en la noche, si es que no llegaban después de que yo estuviese dormido.

Pero Gustav... El vino desde su lugar tan sólo para felicitarme y pasar un día conmigo, eso me puso feliz.

—Gracias... —Respondí y agache la cabeza.

—Sabes que haría lo que fuese por ti. —Empezó a acariciarme el cabello.

Pero eso me gustó...

Seguí haciendo lo mio, puse lo último que quedaba de alcohol en un algodón para desinfectar las heridas.

—Esto te va doler mucho. —Le dije.

—Gracias por tratar de calmarme primero, eh. —Dijo con sarcasmo. —Solo hazlo.

Lo acerque hacia el lugar cuidadosamente para que se prepara para el dolor, pero mientras lo hacía parecía que no le dolía en absoluto.

Luego lo limpie con toda normalidad, ¡a él realmente no le dolía! No había porque ir con calma.

Finalmente terminé de "desinfectarlo" y le puse una venda para la abertura más grande y curitas para las menos graves, creo que no podrá mover ese brazo por un buen tiempo.

—¡Termine! —Estaba apunto de levantarme, pero me resbale debido a las cosas que se encontraban tiradas debajo de mí.

—¡Marco! —Gustav trató de sujetarme, pero debido a que yo me sujete de él ambos terminamos cayendo juntos al suelo.

Quedo encima mio, no pude evitar reírme por lo que acababa de pasar, pero el no me siguió, tan solo se me quedó mirando directo a los ojos, sin decir nada, se puso serio de repente.

¿Se habrá molestado por que no recogí las cosas? O quizá porque lo tire junto a mi...

—Perdón... —No me quedo más que disculparme, por lo que fuese que lo haya molestado.

—Marco... —Solo murmuró mi nombre. —¿Quieres saber como nos disculpamos en Escandinavia? —Fue lo último que dijo.

El había mencionado antes que todo era diferente de donde él venia... ¿Pero por qué eligió esa situación para mostrarme? Pudo haberlo hecho mucho antes.

—¿…De acuerdo...? —Respondí, quizá tan sólo haría algo patético para hacernos reír a los dos y se puso así de broma para darle esa atmósfera de suspenso.

Me tomo del mentón... Y me beso la mejilla.

—¡Así nos disculpamos allá! —Después de hacer eso, se quitó de encima mio y volvió a tirarse contra mi cama.

Yo me quede donde estaba, lo que acababa de pasar fue... Raro, Tsk, ¡Todo lo que ha estado haciendo Gustav hoy es raro! ¿En serio se comportan así allá de donde él viene?

—Me dijiste que de donde tú vienes son aburridos... Y al parecer también raros. —Tenia que decírselo.

—Ah... No, tan solo mostramos nuestro amor de una manera... Diferente, ¡Eso! — Contesto.

—¿Que hay de lo que me estabas haciendo hace un rato? —Le pregunte, me había evitado esa pregunta desde que llegó.

—¿Que cosa te estaba haciendo? —Ahora el confundido parecía ser él.

—Lo de hace un rato, en mi cama.

—¿Quien? ¿Yo?

—Sí tú, ¿Que hacías?

—... —No recibí respuesta de su parte. — ¿Yo? —Después de unos momentos volvió a preguntar, era obvio que quería evadirme.

—¡¿Que hacías encima mio, Gustav!? —Le grite.

—... Te felicitaba... —Respondió con un tono inseguro. —¡Exacto! Allá donde yo vivo juntamos nuestros labios para desear u feliz cumpleaños, tan solo te felicitaba mientras dormías.

Casi hacia todo un drama por ello, me contó sobre que su ciudad era "diferente" en cierto modo, pues con lo que me acababa de decir puedo confirmarlo, nunca investigue mucho de ese lugar, tenia a Gustav para que me dijera, así que.. Ñeh.

Realmente quiero saber más sobre como actúan allá... Tengo que pedirle que me enseñe, la curiosidad me mata, además no tenemos nada que hacer durante el resto del día.

—Oye... ¿Podrías enseñarme más sobre ello?

—¿¡Eh!? —Parecía sorprendido por lo que le dije, incluso se levantó rápidamente de la cama. —Ja ja... Claro... Porque no... —Ahora parecía estar nervioso otra vez.

—De acuerdo, dime. —Espere a que actuará. mirándolo bien, parecía que realmente no sabia como hacerlo.

Yo aún me encontraba tirado en el suelo, y el sentado sobre la cama, así que como él no movió absolutamente ni un hueso tuve que ir hasta donde estaba y ponerme a su lado.

—¿Entonces? —Le pregunte.

—¿Entonces que? —Parecía no tener idea de lo que quería, cuando casi se lo acababa de decir.

Quizá realmente no quería hacerlo, podría ser que allá actuarán de una manera muy... Estupida, y no quería quedar mal frente a mi, seria mejor no forzarlo.

—Oh, solo olvídalo... Oye, ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo enseñarte algo que aprendí e... —Estaba apunto de levantarme para ir de salida hacia la cocina, pero Gustav me detuvo tomándome de la manga de mi camiseta.

—¡ _MARCO!_ —Grito, casi como si no quisiera que me fuera. —Te.. Te voy a enseñar... Pero tienes que prometerme que seguirás hasta el final...

—De acuerdo... —Respondí.

¿Porque actuaba de esa manera? Se veía tan preocupado, ¿Que tan malo podía ser?

Fui y me senté en la cama junto a él de nuevo, tan solo me miraba, mordiéndose el labio inferior, estaba nervioso a más no poder.

—Cómo ya te dije antes... O te hice antes... El beso en los labios significa desear un feliz cumpleaños, y en la mejilla es una disculpa. —Empezó a decir. —Hay muchas otras más, pero no sé si debería mostrartel..

— ¡Tienes que! —Lo interrumpí. -¿Por favor?

Tan solo suspiro pesadamente y asintió.  
—De acuerdo.

—¡Yay! —Tuve que admitir que me emocionó.

Rio por lo que acababa de hacer, y yo hacía lo mismo. Luego, sin previo aviso me tomo de la mano, y entrelazo sus dedos.

—Esto significa que...¡Eres genial!

—Jajaja, Claro que no. —Con mi otra mano, le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro, mientras que aún, con la que el había tomado, seguíamos sujetandonos.

—...Marco... —Pronunció mi nombre otra vez.

Pero esta vez, sin soltar mi mano se acercó a mí, y me susurro al oído. _"¿Quieres que te de ya tu regalo?"_

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, sentirlo tan cerca me estremeció, y aun después de decirlo no se retiró, se quedó ahí esperando una respuesta.

—¿... De acuerdo...? —Respondí.

Tan solo sentí como me empujó hacia atrás, estaba la cama, así que no me dolió, pero... ¿Porque lo hizo? Oh no, de seguro quiere luchar de nuevo, si.. cuando el venia a quedarse siempre peleabamos para ver quien tenía más fuerza.  
Para nosotros eso era juegos de niños simplemente.

Se colocó encima mio, esto era raro, jamás lo ví atacarme de esa manera.

—Cierra los ojos. —Me dijo, era lo típico de cuando te daban un obsequio, cerrar los ojos y ellos lo pondrían frente tuyo, así que pude saber que si me había traído algo.

Cerré los ojos tal y como ordenó, y no pude evitar sonreír como un idiota, estaba emocionado.  
¿Que podría ser? Es el primer regalo que me darán hoy en el día , es obvio que estoy alegre.

Igual decidí no espiar, quería sorprenderme yo mismo.

Escuche como el cierre de algo se bajará, y sentí que se movía encima mio, claro, estaba montado en mí, podía sentir sus movimientos. Podría imaginar que era el de su chaleco, quizá tuvo mi regalo escondido ahí todo el día.

—¿Tuviste eso guardado todo el tie... -

Estaba apunto de hablar, pero de nuevo, fui interrumpido, de nuevo... Había algo sobre mis labios.  
Abrí los ojos de inmediato, y observe, de nuevo Gustav me estaba... Deseando un feliz cumpleaños.

Eso de juntar los labios para felicitarse ya no me esta gustando...

Trate de alejarlo, pero se resistió, tan solo me ignoro y siguió haciendolo, no tenía opción, tan solo me espere a que terminará, no podía molestarme con él, era parte del lugar donde provenía, así que estaría acostumbrado a hacer eso.

Me estaba quedando sin aire, y lo empuje delicadamente y con suerte esta vez si se alejó de mí , empecé a jadear, y él hacia lo mismo, igualmente se debió haber cansado.

—Esa... Fue una gran felicitación, eh... —Le dije en forma de broma, más el no se río.

Se acercó a mi oído de nuevo, y está vez me murmuró _"Realmente quiero hacerlo contigo, Marco..."_

—¿Ha.. Hacer que? —Pregunte, sinceramente ya no sé qué demonios esta pasando.

—¡Es un regalo que damos allá! —Se levantó de nuevo, ahora estaba alegre.

¿Es este chico un bipolar? Primero actúa como si fuese serio, y luego actúa como un payaso.

Aunque aún me daba curiosidad por lo que quería hacerme.

—Ya me desesperaste, empieza de una buena vez. —Le dije.

—¿Osea que tengo el permiso? —Pregunto.

—¡Que sí! —Grite, éste chico no para de preguntar por el "permiso"

¿Que clase de cosa me dará? De seguro no me trajo nada, y tan solo va jugarme una terrible broma, si pregunta si estoy seguro de dejarlo es para que no me enoje con él después.

—Ya lo haz dicho. —Respondió, y se dirigió hacia mi de nuevo.

Mi cuello, empezó a besarlo.

Aunque no me molesto en absoluto, me daba cosquillas el que hiciera eso, además... ¿Era parte de la sorpresa, verdad?

Por otra parte, me gustaba, incluso lo acerque más hacia mí.

—¿Te está gustando? —Dejo de hacerlo y me pregunto.

—Hahaha, podrías hacerlo mejor. —Respondí, ¿Que clase de respuesta le estoy dando?

No respondió, tan solo se quedó ahí donde estaba, y yo también me quede así, largos segundos de silencio nos invadieron.

—No te haz ni quitado la pijama. — Por fin hablo. —¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Puedo hacerlo yo solo...

—Siempre nos ayudamos unos a otros, ahora dejame ayudarte. —No le importo en absoluto mi respuesta, fue hacia donde se encontraban los botones de mi camisa y los desabrocho de a uno por uno, yo solo dirigí mi mirada hacia otro lado, esto era vergonzoso.

Pero tenia que aguantarlo. Desde el primer día que Gustav llego, mamá me había dicho que tenía que hacerlo sentir como en casa, al inicio me molestaba demasiado con su actitud rara, y su intento de llamar la atención de mis propios padres, pero era como lo hacían allá, tenia que dejar que se sintiera como en su lugar... Aunque al fin terminamos llevándonos bien, nos convertimos en buenos amigos y ya no hay rivalidad entre nosotros.

Pero al parecer volvimos a esos días en los que él es un raro, no es como que me moleste, pero que me quiera ayudar a vestirme me pone... Incomodo...

Cuando finalmente note que me había desabrochado la camiseta por completo, me la quito, y yo tuve que dejarle hacer eso. Ahora estaba sin camisa, con Gustav encima mio, él cual quiere ayudarme a vestirme por completo, y yo no puedo hacer o decirle nada.

—Oye... ¿Quieres que te muestre algo que aprendí a hacer muy bien?

—No... —Respondí, realmente ya no quería seguir con esto, tan solo espero que mis padres lleguen ya..

—¡De acuerdo, te mostraré! —No escucho mi respuesta de nuevo, y procedió a. "enseñarme"

Aún tenía mi camiseta en sus manos, así que la enrollo, y me dijo _. Junta las manos._

Las extendí frente a él y hice lo que me pidió, me sonrió y luego con aquella camiseta enrollada me amarró las manos.

¿Que vas a hacer? -Decidí preguntarle. -¡No hagas ninguna de tus idioteces!

-No te preocupes, esto lo aprendí hace un tiempo, muchas personas lo hacían, pero siempre pensé en tí para llevarlo acabo... Sé que te va gustar. -Mientras decía esto, el empezó a quitarse lo que traía encima.

Creo que ya sé para donde lleva esto.

 ** _-_**  
 ** _Declaró este shipp inaugurado (?) lo dejo hasta aquí porque quiero ver como le va, si tiene público pongo la parte dos que trae lemmon y todo ya que me lo pidieron (╭ ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)╭ , además si todo sale bien le hago fanfic a estos dos._**

 ** _Gustav es amor._**  
 ** _Gustav es vida._**


	2. Cumpleaños 2

Cumpleaños [2/2]

 **Nota de la autora: Este capitulo trae cierto tipo de contenido sexual, si usted es sensible o simplemente no le gusta este tipo de contendió puede pasar hasta la siguiente** _ **"* "**_ **para saltarlo, yo les avisare cuando pase en una nota también.**

 **Narrador Omnisciente:**

Marco estaba totalmente sentenciado, sabía que su extraño amigo le había mentido en todo, nada de lo que le estaba haciendo era algo que se hiciera de donde el venia, tan solo quería aprovecharse de su "inocencia" para poder realizar alguna de sus perversiones con él.

—Quítate de encima, Gustav. — Trato de sonar lo mas severo posible, aunque estuviera enojado.

—No. — Respondió el otro, ahora tenía una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. —tú me diste permiso, dijiste que seguirías hasta el final.

— ¡Eso fue porque no tenia ni la maldita idea de lo que ibas a hacerme! ¡No quiero seguir con esto, desátame! — Trato de forcejar la prenda que amarraba sus muñecas para zafarla, pero le era casi imposible, estaba bien atada.

Gustav no respondió, solo le miro, y aquella sonrisa que tenia en su rostro se desvaneció, para en cambio solo soltar un fuerte suspiro de decepción, al igual que se reflejaba en su rostro.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando esto? — Mientras obedecía la petición de su compañero de desatarle, hablo. — ¿Recuerdas cuando me defendías de todas esas personas que se burlaban de mi solo por ser de otro lugar? Y ambos siempre terminábamos con un ojo morado cuando nos metíamos con ellos...

Eso era verdad, cuando eran aun mas pequeños, que Gustav iba junto con Marco, había gente que sabia de donde provenía, a veces se burlaban de él por ello si razón aparente, y otros solo pasaban preguntando cosas que ni el mismo sabia responder, claro, por eso es que ya aun mayor decidió inventar cada cosa que pasaba por su cabeza, haciéndoles creer que era completamente cierta, eso para él era solo un juego... pero jamás creyó que eso llegaría a costarle el enamorarse de Marco, quien creyó todas sus mentiras y lo admiraba por ellas, defendiéndolo de todos los que le decían la verdad, tal vez por eso se enamoro.

Mientras que Marco solo miraba a Gustav, que aun se mantenía montado encima suyo, mirándole con decepción, se puso a pensar. Realmente le gustaba al rubio, pero el mismo no tenia muy claro sus sentimientos, no le gustaba del todo, eso lo tenía casi seguro, pero, le quería, podría darle una oportunidad de amarle tanto con él otro lo hacia, tan solo era cuestión de tiempo... enamorarse es algo que uno mismo no sabe como sucede.

—...Puedo tratar de amarte... — Murmuro, no tenia idea de lo que decía, pero debido a la situación, tenia que hablar, decir algo y eso fue lo primero que salio de sus labios.

 ***Aquí empieza, pueden saltarlo si quieren (Aunque sé que no lo harán, lol. )**

Esas palabras sorprendieron al chico encima suyo, pero también podía ver su expresión de alegría, estaba tan contento ya, finalmente Marco podría darle una oportunidad...

Por otra parte, el castaño también se alegro de eso, tanto que incluso que tomo al mayor de las mejillas y lo acerco a su rostro para darle un muy inexperto beso, ni el mismo sabia lo que estaba haciendo, su labio inferior temblaba y ni siquiera fue firme, y al ver que Gustav no le siguió casi de inmediato se separo, creyó que le gustaría...

—Lo lamen...— Fue interrumpido por los labios del otro que se posaron sobre los suyos.

Lo beso siendo totalmente brusco, tomándose el tiempo de agacharse un poco mas para alcanzarle, y luego poso ambas de sus manos en las caderas del contrario para sujetarlo, mientras aun seguía besándole, sabiendo perfectamente que Marco era un inexperto en como besar, le ayudo haciendo que abriese la boca un poco, y empezó a entrelazar su propia lengua contra la del contrario. Mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras apegaba las caderas del castaño contra su entrepierna, ya no estaba tranquilo, quería hacerlo en ese instante, ambos se encontraban de la misma manera de inquietos, pues ya era el momento. Dejo de besar al chico que estaba abajo suyo y se dirigió hacia su cuello, besándo y mordiendole con suavidad ahí también para provocarle un poco más. El castaño al poco tiempo dejo salir un gemido, y cuando lo hizo se, cubrió la boca con ambas manos, fue vergonzoso el que le escuchara hacer eso, pero fue algo que no pudo silenciar, Gustav por otro lado solo sonrió, eso era lo que buscaba escuchar. De nuevo levanto su cabeza para atravesarse con la mirada del menor, estaba tan rojo debido a la vergüenza.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo? —Pregunto el rubio, con la esperanza de escuchar un "si" de parte del otro.

Marco no respondió, tan solo miro hacia otro lado tratando de evitar la mirada de Gustav sobre la suya, quería hacerlo realmente, no podía renunciar a como se sentía en ese momento, tan "encendido", tenia las ganas.

 _"Solo hazlo..."_ Murmuro, y aquel rojo sobre su rostro se expandió aun mas.

El otro encima suyo, al mismo momento de tan solo escucharlo decir eso despojo su ultima prenda, para luego dirigirse Marco y ayudarle con eso también, ambos habían quedado totalmente desnudos, el rubio pudo sentir totalmente su erección y la del castaño, el cual solo se mantenía quieto esperando a que el rubio actuara, y cuando se percato de ello solo sonrió.

De nuevo se acerco para besarle, y esta vez el castaño acepto, mientras lo hacia iba deslizando lentamente su mano por todo el cuerpo del chico, hasta llegar a su miembro, tendría que empezar a masturbarle, si no quería llegar a hacerle daño debía tener paciencia. Subía su mano de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo movimientos lentos para luego aumentar la velocidad, podía escuchar a este gimiendo, eso tan solo le hacia desearlo aun mas, creyó que era suficiente, no dejaría que acabara tan fácilmente.

Llevo su mano recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Marco de nuevo, hasta llevarlo hacia su trasero, metiendo un dedo lentamente en su entrada, y besándole para distraerle del dolor, Marco se sujetaba de las sabanas que se encontraban alrededor, agarrándose con fuerza solamente, y eso al otro le gustaba, sin mas, introdujo un segundo dedo mas, empezando a hacer movimientos de tijera, secándolos y metiéndolos repetidas veces. Los gemidos y jadeos de Marco empezaron a invadir la habitación, no podía controlarse por mas que quisiera. Una vez que Gustav le sintió totalmente preparado, introdujo por fin la punta de su miembro en la entrada del menor por fin, con cierta delicadeza empezó a empujar despacio, y luego, cuando estuvo totalmente seguro empezó las embestidas, tomándolo de la cintura para poder sujetarse mejor, y el castaño solo le tomo por la espalda, y empezó a clavarle las uñas a medida que su excitación aumentaba, levantando las piernas y poniéndolas alrededor del cuerpo de Gustav para poder ayudarle en su acción.

Apenas mantenían la respiración, las embestidas del rubio se volvían cada vez mas fuertes, y al momento rápidas, eso hacia que el menor obtuviera mas placer, y lo demostraba arañando la espalda del chico, de seguro después de ello se encontraría con un montón de marcas en su espalda, se estaba volviendo loco, empezó a tener la sensación de que sus caderas apretaban, al igual que podía sentir una opresión en su parte baja del abdomen, y de repente, sentía como un liquido caliente y espeso llenaba su interior, al igual que Gustav la sintió en su abdomen. El rubio no aguantó más, rápidamente fue y abrazo a Marco, sus cuerpos habían quedado unidos.

 ***Aquí termina, si es que lo saltaron, pueden continuar normal.**

— _"Gracias..."_ — Aun con su respiración jadeante, Gustav pudo murmurar aquello.

Le estaba agradeciendo, agradeciéndole que se haya entregado a él, que le estuviera dando una oportunidad. Ese era el inicio de su gran historia, por lo que Gustav estuvo esperando por tanto, y por lo que Marco empezaría a vivir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de haber pasado la tarde entera haciendo "aquello" _como así diría Marco, ya que se sentía tan avergonzado como para decir la palabra correcta._ Gustav le llevo a un lugar fuera de casa por su cumpleaños, era otra sorpresa que dijo que le tendría, pero dijo que sitio se refería, solo dijo que irían a un lugar con la condición de que Marco fuese con los ojos cerrados, y que se mantuviera de esa manera hasta que llegasen al sitio, y el chico solo por la curiosidad que tenia sobre que era, acepto.

Gustav le llevo por la calle, cubriéndole los ojos con una venda que de pura casualidad llevaba consigo, el castaño dio uno que otro tropezón, y también podía sentir como le llevaban por la carretera sin precaución, que no hayan sido arrollados durante el camino fue un milagro.

Pero finalmente, después de varios minutos caminando, se detuvieron, Marco no podía saber donde, o de que lado estaba totalmente acomodado, tan solo podía ver el color blanco que cubría toda su vista, el chico que lo guiaba le hizo dar unos cuantos pasos al frente, y justo encima de ellos se pudo escuchar una campana, como aquellas que sonaban en los restaurantes que avisaban cada vez que alguien entraba a estos. Sintió el como las manos de su acompañante le retiraba el nudo que se sostenía detrás de su cabeza, y luego, después de parpadear varias veces para que su vista se recuperara un poco, vio un montón de gente, eran sus familiares y amigos también, y al momento que también lo vieron, todos gritaron _**"¡Sorpresa!"**_ alzando los brazos.

No se habían olvidado de él, si no que le habían organizado una fiesta durante toda la tarde.

— ¡Felicidades, Marco! — Escucho a su padre decir, el cual se levanto de la mesa y fue hasta su hijo para abrazarle, y luego llevarlo hacia donde estaba antes.

Marco se sentó en la silla central que había, donde también había un enorme pastel puesto enfrente suyo. Gustav fue y lo siguió, y se puso al lado suyo, y del otro extremo estaba Star, sonriéndole de igual manera.

— ¡Pide un deseo! — Grito la madre, del otro extremo de la mesa, sacando una pequeña cámara de vídeo apuntando hacia su hijo.

Este solo cerro los ojos, solo dentro de su mente podría saber lo que deseaba, para luego abrirlos y tomar aire, que soltó poco a poco apagando las velas del pastel.

Muchos de sus amigos empezaron a felicitarle, unos seguido de otros, hasta que el ultimo que faltaba... era Gustav, y sabia perfectamente lo que iba a hacer. El ya mencionado le tomo de las mejillas, y le acerco hacia su rostro para plantar un sonoro beso sobre sus labios, y al momento que lo hizo, absolutamente todos guardaron silencio.

El rubio al separarse de él, se relamió los labios, y volteo a ver a toda la gente que miraba confundida.

— ¿Qué? Solo lo estoy felicitando. —Dijo.

Todos le creyeron, tenía lógica, él era de otro lugar y eran diferentes tradiciones, así que no tuvieron problema en dejarle hacer eso, simplemente siguieron actuando normal como antes, sin que les importara realmente.

El chico aliviado, miro a Marco de reojo, y solo le sonrió, y el contrario hizo lo mismo, les había parecido genial que hiciera eso.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer para "felicitarme " después de que no sea mi cumpleaños? —Le susurro.

—Hacer lo mismo, solo que ahora... será porque te amo. —Respondió.

 **N/A: Hey, sé que me tarde en actualizar, pero por fin acabe xD**

 **Si es que les gusto díganme, y escribiré un pequeño fanfic a estos dos, ya tengo la idea para uno y si ustedes gustan lo haré.**

 **Agradecería muchísimo si votaran y dejaran un comentario, no sé, si ustedes quieren.**


End file.
